


My Hispanic sweetheart

by Jollywrites



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Also theyre adults, Chara can speak english and spanish, Except for Sans, F/M, Latina frisk, Mabye smut idk, Multi, Not to slow though, Other, Slow Build, Spanish frisk, The monsters dont know spanish, Translator chara, Trying to use they/them for frisk ans chara, iLL THINK OF A BETTER TITLE, lets see how it goes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 23:04:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6927835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jollywrites/pseuds/Jollywrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an act of playing around, frisk and chara fall down the whole of Mt.Ebott. Frisk only speaks Spanish and lucky for them, Chara understands and speaks Spanish. The two go on this adventure and wants to free the monster kind! Also may frisk have a possible love interest with a certain skeleton??? who know! (I swear the story will be better than the summary</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Hispanic sweetheart

**Author's Note:**

> I kNOW THE CHAPTER THING DAYS 1/1 BUT IT DOSENT ALLOW ME TO FIX IT SO BEAR WITH ME

"Chara ! ¿dónde estás loco?" ( Chara! where are you crazy?) A dark skinned, short haied  human yelled out.

 

A high pitched laugher was heard "venir a coger!" (Come and catch me!) The high pitched voice said.

 

"¡hijo de puta ! este no es divertido" (son of a bitch! This isn't funny) the other human yelled.

 

The high pitched voice spoke again "sí lo es Frisk~" (yes it is Frisk ~).

 

The human, which was named Frisk replied back angrily "no es Chara !" (No it's not Chara!). 

 

The only sound was heard was laughing and the sounds of sticks snapping and heavy panting.

 

Finally Frisk caught up with Chara, who was looking down the entrance to the underground.

 

" ¿qué coño estás haciendo ?" (What the fuck are you doing?) Frisk asked thier friend.

 

And in under a second, Chara grabbed Frisk's wrist and jumped down

 

Frisk let out a yell until the duo hit the bed of flowers with a thud.

 

\--------------------------

 

Frisk woke up with a throbbing head "ugh...." they mumbled out in a raspy voice "Chara..?"

 

"Yeah?" Frisk turned thier head to see chara sitting there, they jumped away and yelped "¡me asustaste!" (You scared me!).

 

Chara let out a shrug and helped frisk up "¿dónde estamos?" (Where are we?).

 

"Underground" Chara bluntly replied.

 

"Oh"

 

Frisk had an arm wrapped around Chara, walking away from the flowers and into a room, there was a spotlight and a flower was spotted...? Wierd.

 

Once Chara and Frisk stepped closer to the flower they noticed a face on the it, both of them jumped at the sight.

 

"Howdy!" It spoke out, sounding loudly cheerful "i'm Flowey! Flowey the flower!".

**Author's Note:**

> Welp here's the first chapter! Tell me what you guys think about it and I may post a second one!


End file.
